


alpha怎么了，alpha没有a权的吗？

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	1. Chapter 1

alpha怎么了，alpha没有A权的么

 

Thor知道他的弟弟是一个omega。

在分化过后，他的弟弟慌慌张张的和他说自己分化成了一个omega。这和大家对他的期待有一点点不同，作为一个皇子，大部分人还是期待他成为一个alpha或者beta的。

当然，如今的阿斯加德足够强大，并没有王室的omega成员要被送去其他地方和亲的条例。而且在omega保护法的实施下，性别歧视不但不严重而且O有很多优待。再说了，就算是omega人家也是位王室成员，并没有人动的起他。

只是Loki皇子，从长相到身材到谈吐，一直都是大部分不太崇拜粗犷肌肉A的O们的梦中情O。仙宫不少omega悄悄的都在盼着Loki分化这一天，但是谁都没想到，这个结果是这样。心心念念期待着当对象的人变成了你的姐妹，O生真的大起大落落落落落。

Thor对Loki分化成omega的事实也有点不能接受，不过不是失望，而是一种较为复杂到解释不清的感觉。Thor也不能明白这种感情是什么，最后只好化成了对omega弟弟的照顾和纵容。

然而他也有一点点苦恼，Loki成为omega之后，似乎有点“柔弱”的过分。

分化之前，odin给他们安排了不少任务，阿斯加德的王子，武艺马术得样样精通。而分化之后，Thor的日常训练翻了两倍，Loki却什么都不需要做了。

每当他训练的汗流浃背的时候，Loki就可以坐在旁边悠哉悠哉的给苹果削皮然后品品茶。

Thor对Loki需要好好修养将来寻个好alpha这件事是没有怨言，但是Loki总把这个当借口来拒绝他的诸多邀请让他很是郁闷。出去玩？不行，我一个omega不适合抛头露面。去打猎？不行，我一个omega怎么有力气杀大型动物，小型的也不行。去喝酒？不行，万一诱发了发情期怎么办。

……

分化之后他似乎就开始和Loki南辕北辙起来。

不过唯一欣慰的就是，Loki对他表现出信任和依赖，他是Loki身边唯一的alpha。  
\---  
“Thor，我需要你……”

Loki身上淡淡的酒味散发出来，Thor有点手足无措的看着自己的弟弟。现在他眼神迷离的看着自己，倚靠在柱子上扭动着身体。这是omega发情时的状态，而他在向自己信赖的alpha寻求帮助。

Loki的胳膊环上Thor的脖颈，挑起他的金发绞在指间，他就不信了，暗示这么多次， Thor这块木头都开不了窍。

“可是……Loki……我……”

从小被教育不能趁O之危的Thor烫手般的把Loki的胳膊从脖子上往下拉，但他越拉Loki黏的越紧，然后就只好随他去，转而去抵抗Loki有意无意磨蹭他下半身的腿。看Thor放弃挣扎的Loki立刻就把手往他衣服里摸去，柔软的指腹在他皮肤上不停的画着圈点火。

Thor怎么都有种要被一个O强上的感觉，他不敢太用力反抗，因为他的弟弟是一个柔弱的正在发情的omega，他害怕自己的蛮力会伤到Loki，所以他不免显得束手束脚，一副想推不敢推的样子。而Loki倒是欢快的在他身上摸来摸去，手指一路往下滑去。

“Loki，我带你回去。”

“我在发情，哥哥。”

“我，带你回去吃药。”

柔软的omega整个人都窝在自己怀里，身上发散着和仙宫里窖藏的最好的美酒别无二致的醉人味道，Thor不得不承认他自己起了反应。但他的良心又在为此做斗争，因为Loki是他的弟弟。

但Loki就算是分化成了O，那也是无数A的梦中情O。

很不幸的是，Thor也是会幻想Loki成为自己的omega的众多alpha里的一个。

他们不是亲兄弟，却比亲兄弟更亲。亲到让人都想捅破这层关系，却又怕捅破这层关系。Thor对Loki是个Omega这件事的复杂感情就在这里，他太爱他，却又不想用原始的ao本能去吸引他，压制他。Omega会对亲近的alpha产生依赖感。

Thor弯腰把Loki打横抱起来，决定无论如何都要先离开这种随时会有人经过的走廊再说。而Loki在这个时候就无力的依靠在他怀里，瑟缩着很害怕的样子。

修长的手指攥住身上的衣服，下唇被咬的发白，又因为难受不得不张开嘴喘气，所以被牙咬过的部分就泛出红艳的颜色……

Loki种种难受的表情都让Thor加快步伐而没有心思去考虑Loki的信息素为什么有点奇怪，并没有变浓，也没有对alpha有致命吸引力。

也许光是他本人就拥有致命吸引力的原因。

“Thor，我很难受……”

在Thor把他放上床的时候，Loki瞅准了时机勾住他的脖子和他撒娇，抬起腿蹭在对方腰侧，然后手不安分的开始到处游走。

Thor刚咽下一口口水就被含住了嘴唇，Loki主动的让人害怕，也许是因为情潮的难受，导致他迫切的渴望alpha。Thor克制的不想趁Loki之危，但却被柔软的舌头带着在深渊边缘踱步。

“帮我。”

Loki扯开身上的衣服，露出大片雪白的肌肤。分化后就一直被宠着呆在宫里的omega果然全身都光滑柔软，手心之前练武练出来茧都消退不少。逐渐迷失的Thor遵从本能仔仔细细的从Loki的嘴唇亲吻到脖子，Loki嘴里念的是他的名字，这导致他理智的弦最终分崩离析，也就私心默认Loki对他也是同样的感觉。

Thor抓住Loki的手与他十指相扣然后按在床上，继续他绵密而又温柔的亲吻。

直到一路亲吻到Loki小腹，空气温度攀升，他们俩的体温也开始攀升。兴奋的alpha开始释放出他带有侵略性的信息素，而空气中却没有omega甜蜜的回应。取而代之的是一股同样强大，具有侵略性的味道。温香软玉和心猿意马在两股信息素的抗争中转变为一触即发的战争。

这个时候Thor终于意识到一丝不对。

“你是个alpha？”


	2. Chapter 2

真是，装O千日，暴露一时。

Loki立刻揪住Thor然后翻身将其压住，膝盖一顶挤在他腿间。Thor显然还在持续懵逼的状态，完全没法分辨是Loki是个A比较难以让人接受还是其他什么更让人难以接受。

反正就是你捧在手心各种呵护生怕别人伤害的omega弟弟，居然是个A伪装的，而且闻味道，丝毫不比自己弱。

空气中两股alpha的信息素浓到快要打起来，而Loki却是风情万种的跨坐在他身上，衣领大敞。

“我也没法，这是本能。”

面对Thor的震惊，Loki无奈的摸摸他的脑袋，然后继续剥Thor的衣服。他也想给Thor一个完美的omega体验，但是奈何他就是个A，而且这该死的本能在遇到其他alpha释放信息素的时候就忍不住也释放信息素要与其一较高下。

Thor从震惊中回过神来去抓Loki的胳膊，结果被甩开，alpha的本能让他们俩很快扭打到一起，疯狂散发着信息素要压制对方。

脱去伪装的omega柔弱的外壳，Loki强大的让人发抖，清冽的寒冰气息再夹杂着甜酒的味道，既醉人，又让人清醒。当然强大是相对于其他alpha而言，作为仙宫公认最强的alpha，Thor也不甘示弱的释放着信息素。

混杂着木屑香和血腥气的信息素味道就像突然爆发的战争，酒香和血腥气混在一起炸开，木料微弱的香再中和了一下这场战争的肃杀之气。

两个alpha不甘示弱的较量导致的就是空气里的信息素味道浓的好像只要有个火星儿就能燃烧起熊熊烈焰来。被Thor压下一头的Loki不满意的张嘴就要在Thor脖子上，反正他们现在是打架还是做爱已经分不清楚了。两人身上衣服几乎没剩多下，Thor扣着Loki的手腕而Loki用腿缠着Thor的腿。

“Loki！”

Loki的尖牙咬的丝毫不留情，直接咬到见血，Thor吃痛的皱眉，胳膊箍着Loki不免得用力，Loki狠狠抬脚跺在Thor脚上，趁他稍微放松的时候抽出自己的双手揪着Thor的头发就亲了过去。比起刚刚故意的勾引，这次他是又舔又咬，一点也不柔情。

显然也被惹怒的Thor此刻也没心思再去管什么O不O，A不A的，按着Loki的后颈就更加用力的回吻他。两个alpha进入了新的一轮较量，都不甘示弱的想要拥有主动权。

Loki知道，他既然想搞Thor，那他装O的事情就会暴露。

但他就是想搞，能有什么办法呢。A怎么了，A就不能搞A了么？

 

“Loki，你是个A.”

“我知道，”

Thor在最后关头还停下来和Loki认真的确认了一下这件事，Loki没好气的在他坚实的胸肌上掐了一把，抬起腿就压在Thor后背把他往下压。

“A怎么了，A没有A权的么，是A你就对我没有想法了么？”

一连串的问句砸的Thor不知道该如何回复。反正箭已经在弦上，不得不发了。这个时候也没有必要再纠结什么，alpha的好胜欲已经让他的生殖器抵在了Loki下身，前端兴奋的沁出一滴滴液体。Loki催促他进来。

“怎么，你还在等Omega分泌爱液么，你不行就我来。”

“我是怕你疼，Loki”

“我怀疑你是不行啊----”

还在嘴上逞能的人下一秒就因为疼痛咬住了嘴唇，Thor还是略胜一筹，俯身去舔开Loki咬住嘴唇的牙齿，他今天已经咬了不少次嘴唇，Thor怕他咬破皮。

“疼......”

Loki伸手把Thor往外推，alpha不如Omega那样适合被进入，加上Thor的尺寸又过于优秀，这导致他额头冷汗直冒，不停的抽气来感受身下的疼痛。Thor不敢太多动作，刚刚被这小骗子一激完全没有顾及润滑就进去了，肯定已经受了伤。Loki在他怀里微微颤抖着，他就不停的抚摸他的后背亲吻他的嘴唇让他放松。

“适应它，Loki，”

Thor的声音哑的可怕，Loki信息素的味道简直是在逼他发狂，一边挑起他的情欲一边又挑起他的征服欲。

“你动一动。”

适应过一开始的疼痛之后又是被完全撑开的涨痛，Loki扭着身子表达不适，Thor按住他开始慢慢的律动。他们俩的额头都因为刚刚到现在的动作而汗湿。

Loki用牙啃在Thor肩头，手指摩挲着他跳动的腺体跃跃欲试。

“不要调皮。”

Thor抓住他的手放在唇边亲吻，其实他们俩心里此刻都很烦躁，因为受到其他alpha信息素的威胁，但他们又克制着这点，不想用打斗的方式伤害到对方。

在Loki终于适应之后，Thor将内心的暴躁一股脑身体力行的表现出来，而alpha本性也让Loki不甘示弱，翻身骑在Thor身上自己动，片刻后又因为Thor的顶弄软下腰来被Thor压住。

根本不记得他们半是较量半是做爱的持续了多久，反正餍足之后他们收起信息素相拥而眠。

“咬我一下。”

他们再次醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，Loki背对着Thor撩开黑发，后颈的腺体在他眼前跳动。Alpha可以标记alpha，但是他们下次见面散发信息素的时候还是会想打架，而且任何一个alpha都不想被其他alpha标记。

“你确定么，我的弟弟？”

Thor亲吻了一下Loki不停跳动的腺体，坚硬的胡茬擦过细嫩的皮肤，Loki的手指颤抖了一下，黑发从指尖滑落。

“要不要咬随你。”

Loki像是不在乎的理好头发，翻身过来用翠绿的眼睛看着他的兄长。他知道，Thor和他确认只是怕伤害他，而不是真的不想要，毕竟他之前装O装的有点过头，导致Thor把他的感受永远放第一位。

见鬼的，谁让alpha的训练任务那么强，每天还一堆破事呢，还要每天注意不能伤害Omega，一不小心说了什么多喝热水之类的直A语录就要被拿去批评什么的。

犹豫过后的Thor凑过去给Loki一个亲吻，然后掀开他后颈上的黑发咬了下去，信息素融合的时候Loki放在他身上的手抓出不少血痕。毕竟这是一个alpha对另一个alpha的征服。

 

Thor以为这是Loki愿意臣服他的象征，结果，洗完澡的Loki直奔frigga和Odin那里去，委屈的哭诉他的alpha哥哥对他这样柔弱的Omega下手了，还标记了。

听罢怒极的Odin当即把Thor拖过来一通好训，接着frigga再责令他已经有O了以后不许在看其他的O。

“既然是自家猪拱了自家白菜，那就让他俩在一起吧。”

Frigga 宽慰Odin道。

而毫无解释机会还挨了一通训的Thor站在门口拔剑四顾心茫然。

他是怎么又被Loki坑了一次又一次的？


End file.
